The present invention relates generally to air deflectors for automotive vehicles and, in particular, to an air deflector for attachment to a lower surface of a vehicle and a method for producing the air deflector.
Air dams, or air deflectors, for attachment to surfaces of an automobile body are well known. Air deflectors are typically a rigid panel installed below the front bumper on most modern vehicles to direct airflow thereby reducing drag and lift and increasing heat exchanger cooling. The air deflector diverts air flowing under the vehicle away from suspension and frame components thus reducing the drag of the vehicle. In addition, the pressure behind the air deflector is decreased, which aids the cooling flow across the radiator. The deflector also functions to reduce lift at the front of the vehicle.
A typical prior art air deflector assembly design for vehicles is a single piece design. Some vehicle designs, however, require a multi-piece air deflector to accommodate vehicle air flow dynamics. The multi-piece air deflector includes a three piece design consisting of upper and lower hard plastic material panels joined together with a spring-loaded hinge device. The spring-loaded hinge is used for deflection purposes of the lower portion when approaching and/or going over objects such as curbs, parking bumpers or transitions between roads and driveways. The assembly is fastened to a skid bar on the underside of the vehicle with nuts and bolts.
This type of prior art air deflector assembly, however, has proved to be extremely costly to manufacture. The prior art assembly also disadvantageously creates a disturbing noise when in contact with curbs or driveways, and there is an excessive deflection of the lower portion at high speeds resulting in loss of cooling and aerodynamic characteristics. In addition, the prior art assembly has a high warranty cost because of both the high cost and the high frequency of replacing broken air deflectors.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide an air deflector assembly for an automotive vehicle that is cost-effective to produce, does not create disturbing noises when in contact with curbs or driveways and does not deflect excessively at high speeds.